Akashi and Furihata
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Sudah kesekian kalinya ponsel salah satu PG Seirin itu bergetar. Ada apa gerangan dengan ponselnya? Lalu, kenapa Akashi disebut-sebut? (Kind-of-sequel 'Kise & Kuroko.' AkaFuri. More warning inside. Thank you for reading! Mind to tell your mind? Cover not mine)


Warning : AkaFuri. Shounen-ai. OOC? Typos? Abal-abal. Quick-typing. Quick-plot. 3rd's person PoV. Tidak sesuai EyD. Setting sudah kelas 2 SMA. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Fujimaki-san. Tes psikolog itu milik orang Jepang entah siapa (Saya dapat dari papa saya sih... Tapi gatau aslinya darimana orz)

A/N : Request dari **Calico Neko** (Apa ini request...?) Anggaplah ini sekuel(?) Dari fic 'Kise & Kuroko' (atau tidak.)

**Dee Kyou** yang udah nunggu fic ini. Ahaha maaf ya lama XD

Saya merasa tiap buat sekuel fic jadinya fail fic. Meski sudah punya ide. Tapi entahlah...

Sebelum mulai baca ficnya, coba dulu deh tes psikologi (?) Ini XD Tes tersebut ada di dalam fic ini. Tapi kan sayang kalo udah ke spoiler di fic orz (ga bisa dicoba lagi sama readercchi :'D) tapi gatau apa readercchi udah ada yang tahu tes ini(?) Kalo udah tahu bisa diskip XD

**1. Pertama-tama tulis angka 1 ****- 11**** di kertas anda ****dari ****atas ke bawah  
2. Tulis angka yang paling kamu senang (antara 1- 11) disebelah angka No.1 dan 2  
3. Tulis 2 nama orang (lawan jenis) yang kamu kenal, masing-masing di No.3 dan No.7  
4. Tulis 3 nama orang yang kamu kenal di No.4, 5, dan 6. Disini kamu boleh menulis nama orang di keluarga, teman, kenalan. Siapapun OK. Cuma harus yang kamu kenal  
5. Di no.8, 9, 10 dan 11 kamu tulis nama judul lagu yang berbeda-beda**

Sudah? XD kalo sudah selamat membaca! Dan jawaban untuk tes itu nanti ada di A/N bawah! X33

Enjoy!

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Akashi and Furihata**

.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, ponsel Furihata Kouki bergetar. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya pula salah satu point guard itu bolak balik menatap ponselnya tersebut.

Para anggota tim basket Seirin mengernyitkan dahi mereka - termasuk Kuroko, penasaran. Ada apa gerangan dengan ponsel itu?

"Apa dia sudah berhasil mendapat gadis yang ia sukai?" Tanya Koganei kepo. Fukuda dan Kawahara saling bertukar pandang lalu menggeleng.

"Dia belum berhasil menguasai basket seutuhnya bukan? Tentu saja itu artinya dia belum berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu!" Ujar Kagami langsung.

"Kau kejam, Kagami-kun." Timpal Kuroko.

"Khukhu... Mentang-mentang kau paling jago dari antara kelas dua yang lain, kau mengatai kami?!" Fukuda dan Kawahara emosi kemudian mengambil Nigou dan menyodorkannya pada si alis cabang itu.

"GYAAAAAAA! Beraninya kalian! JAUHKAAAAAN DIAAA!" Kagami langsung masuk zone dan berlari sprint. Fukuda dan Kawahara langsung ikut mengejarnya.

Bagus juga untuk latihan trio(minus satu) kelas dua. Pikir Riko.

Mari kembali berfokus kepada ponsel Furihata.

"Aku pernah melihat isinya." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Benarkah?! Apa isinya?!" Girang Koga.

"Email dari Akashi-kun."

Hyuuga yang tengah menyusun Dakimura-nya langsung tanpa sengaja mematahkannya ("GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! MASAMUNE DATE!")

Kiyoshi yang selalu tersenyum cerah langsung tersenyum kikuk, suram.

Kagami yang mendengar pernyataan Kuroko langsung berhenti lari dan ditabrak lari oleh Nigou berserta Fukuda dan Kawahara. ("Kitakore! Berhenti lari dan tabrak lari!" "Senpai... Hentikan... Kudasai...")

Mata Tsuchida langsung terbelalak. Telinga Koganei berubah menjadi nekomimi. Mitobe langsung jadi cerewet. Riko bertambah seksi.

Oke, abaikan.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Kuroko-kun..." Ucap Riko. Kuroko menatapnya datar dengan intens, "Baiklah. Kuroko-kun sepertinya serius."

"Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?" Keluh Hyuuga.

"Yosh." Orang yang dibicarakan memasukkan ponselnya lalu menatap teman-teman satu timnya yang berkerumun di satu tempat. "Ng... Apa yang bicarakan?"

"Ah. Panjang umur!" Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Furihata. Yang ditepuk kebingungan. "Terima kasih doanya? Tapi ini bukan ulang tahunku..."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan kapten Rakuzan itu, Furi?!" Pekik Kawahara. Sambil menyerahkan Nigou kepada Kagami.

"Akashi? Kami hanya berteman. Ada apa?"

"Tapi... Frekuensi ponselmu bergetar itu... Sangat ekstrim." Gumam Koga. Diiyakan Mitobe. "Apa kau tidak ada rasa apapun pada kapten Rakuzan itu~?"

"E-eh? Te-tentu saja tidak!"

"Furihata-kun, kau terlihat gugup." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Eh?! Tapi, aku memang tidak mempunyai rasa apa-apa pada Akashi!"

"Oh, jadi Furihatacchi sedang dalam tahap pendekatan dengan Akashicchi ya?"

"Bukan, Ryouta-kun. Tapi, Akashi-kun yang sedang mendekati Furihata-kun."

Malah sepasang sejoli itu berdiskusi sendiri.

"Tidak! Bukan! Aku dan Akashi hanya dekat SEBAGAI teman!" Pekik Furihata panik.

Semua pasang mata menatap Furihata.

"A-apa?"

"Aku merasa kecewa, padahal Akashi-kun termasuk populer di kalangan para perempuan." ("Tu-tunggu Kuroko! Aku ini pemuda!")

"Entah apa yang akan dikatakan kapten Rakuzan itu bila mendengar hal ini?" Gumam Hyuuga menghela napas. "Kasihan cintanya ditolak."

"Tunggu! Akashi tidak menyukaiku, Kapten!" Elak Furihata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Sekali lagi, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Apa maksudmu heh? Kau mau menentangku?!" Sang kapten tim basket Seirin itu langsung berubah menjadi clutch mode on. Furihata merinding disko.

"Aku sependapat dengan Kapten. Kalau si kepala merah itu tidak menyukaimu, kenapa dia masih menghubungimu?" Giliran Ace Seirin yang berbicara.

DRRT. DRRT.

"Itu pasti Akashi-kun bukan, Furihata-kun?" Tanya Kuroko. Wajah si pemilik ponsel langsung memerah.

"Akashi menyukai Furi(hata(cchi))!" Semua heboh. Terkecuali untuk Kuroko dan Mitobe tentu saja.

"Aku sedih sekali... Aku agak tidak rela untuk melepasmu, Furi..." Papa Seirin - Kiyoshi Teppei, memegang kedua pundak pemuda itu.

"Ki-Kiyoshi-senpai, kau terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang akan menyerahkan anak gadisnya pada pria tak dikenal..." Furihata hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk.

"Furicchi selamat! Aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu! Jaga Akashicchi baik-baik ya!" Kekasih Kuroko itu langsung memeluk Furihata dan menyalaminya.

"Ng... Aku dan Akashi tidak ada apa-apa, Kise..." Gumam Furihata sambil membalas tangan Kise.

"Furi kita sudah dewasa rupanya..." Isak Fukuda. Kawahara segera menepuk pundak pemuda *coret*botak*coret* itu, lalu ikut terisak.

"Kalian membuatku terdengar seperti habis menghamili orang..." Keluh Furihata. Lelah dengan semua ini. Pikir Furihata. Sungguh lelah. Mungkin menu latihan Riko kalah melelahkan daripada ini.

"Baiklah! Semuanya tenang!" Teriak Riko.

Semua langsung hening seketika.

"Ehem. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Akashi-kun menyukai Furihata-kun~?" Riko tersenyum manis.

APA?!

Furihata sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan pelatihnya tersebut. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras.

'Kalau aku menolak, menu latihanku bisa ditambah. Bisa-bisa aku akan mati! Tapi... Kalau aku tidak menolak, aku bisa mati (mungkin) di tangan Akashi. Bagaimana ini?!' Batin Furihata berkecamuk. Maju salah, mundur pun salah.

"Kantoku." Terlihat Kuroko mengangkat tangannya.

Tatapan Furihata langsung 'Kau-akan-membelaku?!' Pada Kuroko. Namun, semua tidak seindah yang diharapkan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Kise-kun saja yang mengurusnya? Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Ucap pemuda mungil itu.

Furihata ingin gantung diri di ring basket saja rasanya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Entah apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu hingga Akashi menghubunginya - melalui via telepon. Tapi, bisa jadi bukan mereka. Ada baiknya tidak berprasangka buruk 'kan?

"Kuulangi pertanyaanku, Kouki. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi! Bukankah kau harus mengurusi anggota basket yang baru?"

"Kau serius? Baiklah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku. Selamat siang." Akashi langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Furihata membatu.

Tidak ia sangka seorang Akashi akan menghubungi orang rendahan sepertinya.

Akashi menghubunginya.

Entah kenapa Furihata jadi merasa aneh.

"Ti-tidak. Tidaktidaktidak. Aku hanya terkejut. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada pemuda merah itu!" Pekiknya.

"Kou-chan, kau ribut." Sahut Ibunya dari bawah.

.

From : Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject : Pesan

Bagaimana? Aku berhasil 'kan?

.

Furihata hanya melongo setelah membaca itu, 'KUROKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Pekik batin Furihata yang ternistai.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Selagi Furihata berguling-guling karena stres dengan situasi saat ini. Kuroko dan Kise pun merencanakan sesuatu lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya agar Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun menyadari perasaannya itu?"

Kise menyiapkan kertas dan pensil.

1. Buat mereka tidak berkomunikasi selama seminggu lebih. ("Biar saling rindu." Gumam Kise.)

2. Untuk Furihata-kun, dia harus jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Untuk Akashi-kun, dia harus belajar untuk tidak memberi harapan palsu(?)

3. Buat Akashi-kun cemburu.

.

**Pertama.**

"Furihata-kun. Bisakah kau meminjamkan ponselmu?" Tanya Kuroko

"Tentu saja." Furihata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Kuroko.

"Selama seminggu." Lanjut Kuroko.

"APA?! Ti-tidak! Kembalikaaaaaaaaaaan!" Seru Furihata sambil mengejar Kuroko, "GYAAAAA! Jangan gunakan misdirection! KUROKOOOOO!" Pekik Furihata frustasi.

Seminggu kemudian.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Furihata-kun." Kuroko memberikan ponsel coklat muda milik Furihata.

"Hiks. Tanpa ponsel seminggu itu rasanya..." Isak Furihata sambil menerima kembali ponsel kesayangannya. Furihata segera membuka flip ponselnya dan menemukan...

**48 new email.**

Furihata langsung jawdrop.

.

From : Akashi Seijuurou.

From : Akashi Seijuurou

From : Akashi Seijuurou

.

Dari 48 email itu, sekitar 80% email tersebut berasal dari Akashi Seijuurou-sama. Sisanya? Mungkin operator atau anggota tim basket Seirin.

Furihata menguatkan diri membuka email terbaru dari Akashi. Jarinya bergetar hebat. Seperti membuka tiket surga atau neraka saja.

PIP.

.

From : Akashi Seijuurou

Subject : (none)

Kau benar-benar punya nyali yang besar untuk tidak membalas emailku sama sekali, Kouki. ***gambar gunting merah* *ckris***

GLEK.

Furihata hanya dapat mendoakan keselamatannya sendiri (dan menulis di catatan mental untuk tidak membiarkan Kuroko meminjam ponselnya.)

.

**Kedua.**

"Furihatacchiiii!" Suara heboh ini. Furihata langsung menatap sumber suara tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kise...?" Jawab Furihata lemas.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang unik!" Si ikemen itu langsung menunjukkannya sebuah kertas yang sudah ditulisi angka 1-11.

"Lalu... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Furihata sambil mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Kau harus mengisi angka-angka tersebut sesuai yang kuintruksikan-ssu! Nomor 1 dan 2 kau isi dengan angka kesukaanmu. Nomor 3 dan 7 akan diisi dengan nama orang yang sedang terlintas di pikiranmu sekarang. Nomor 4, 5, 6 kau isi dengan nama orang yang kau kenal. Nomor 8 sampai 11 akan diisi dengan lagu yang kau suka."

"Baik baik." Furihata segera menuliskan apa yang dipinta Kise, "Ini." Ujarnya seraya memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Kise.

.

12

4

Akashi Seijuurou

Okaa-san (Nama aslinya disamarkan.)

Fukuda Hiroshi

Aida Riko

Kuroko Tetsuya

.

Kise tidak mau membaca sampai bawah. Ia hanya menatap nomor-nomor tertentu lalu, "Waaaah! Tetsuyacchi, lihaaaaaaatt! Furihatacchi mengisi nomor 3 dengan nama Akashicchi!"

"Lalu...?" Si pengisi pertanyaan hanya kebingungan dengan pernyataan itu.

"Nah! Nama orang yang kautulis di nomor 3 tersebut berarti orang yang kau cintai-ssu!" Jawab kepala kuning itu girang, "Ah. Tapi..." Kise menunjuk nomor yang berisi nama kekasihnya, "Nomor 7 ini artinya, orang yang kau sukai namun bertepuk sebelah tangan-ssu." Kise menatap tajam Furihata.

"GYA! Aku tidak menyukai Akashi ataupun Kuroko! Nama mereka berdua terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku!"

.

**Ketiga.**

"Fu-ri-ha-ta-cchi~"

Furihata hapal betul dengan suara riang milik kekasih Kuroko itu. Tapi, nada yang digunakannya itu seperti 'ada udang di balik batu.'

"Apa yang kau mau, Kise?" Balasnya malas.

"Aku ingin pinjam ponselmu-ssu!"

Ha? Dalam rangka apa lagi si model-kun ingin meminjam ponselnya? Ingin dibajak? Ini 'kan bukan B*M!

"Furihatacchi~ Boleh ya~ Boleh~?" Pinta Kise dengan jurus puppy-eyesnya. Pemuda kelahiran bulan November itu menghela nafasnya. Tidak tega.

"Baiklah, ini."

DRRT.

Ponsel Furihata bergetar saat sampai di tangan Kise (meski Kise diam-diam saja.) Kise tahu kalau itu Akashi. Dengan kekepoannya (dan rencana nomor tiga.), Kise membuka isi email tersebut.

.

From : Akashi Seijuurou (Benar 'kan.)

Sub : re : Akhir minggu

Sepertinya aku akan pulang ke Tokyo akhir minggu ini. Apakah kau ada waktu luang? Aku ingin mencoba berbicara langsung denganmu.

.

Kise tersenyum nakal. Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasannya, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Furihata(-kun/cchi). Kau harus ikut kami pergi (kencan)."

Pemuda bermata kucing itu langsung melongo dengan tidak elit, "Kalian bilang apa?"

"Kau, harus, pergi, dengan, kami, sekarang-!" Kise dan Kuroko - berada di depan kediaman Furihata tengah menarik-narik pemuda itu untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Tungguuuu! Kalian ini kenapa..."

Lalu, muncul hawa-hawa tidak enak.

"Oh, jadi mereka 'kah 'seseorang' yang kau maksud kemarin, Kouki?"

Sang emperor datang.

"Tu-tu-tunggu, Akashi! Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di Tokyo?!" Pekik Furihata.

"Hm? Aku sudah bilang padamu bukan? Aku AKAN datang ke Tokyo."

"Hah? Aku tidak ingat kau bilang akan kesini!" Elak pemuda berambut coklat itu. Pemuda setinggi 172 cm itu langsung membawa pergi Furihata.

"Akashicchi! Jangan hukum dia-ssu!"

"A-Akashi-kun!"

Yang dipanggil hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Tanpa peta dan arah yang diketahui, Akashi tetap menyeret Furihata pergi entah kemana.

"A-Akashi! Tunggu! Akashi!"

Hyuuuuuuuu.

Angin lalu membawa pergi suara Furihata (atau tidak.) Terbukti karena Akashi hanya diam dan tetap membawanya pergi.

"Kapan kau pernah bilang kalau kau akan ke Tokyo!?" Tanya pemuda yang tengah dibawa pergi secara paksa itu. Pertanyaan itu tetap tidak digubris oleh Akashi sama sekali.

"Akashi... Apa kau marah...?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu merengut seperti itu?"

Akashi tersentak.

Ia? Merengut? Pasti Kouki bercanda.

Tapi... Perasaan ini benar-benar membuatnya... Merasa aneh. Seperti marah? Inikah yang dinamakan perasaan kesal?

Kenapa dia kesal?

Kenapa dia kesal saat orang lain bersama Kouki.

Kouki hanya teman bertukar emailnya.

TEMAN BERTUKAR EMAIL!

Lalu, kenapa ia merasa kesal saat merasa diduakan oleh point-guard Seirin ini?

"Kalau kukatakan aku menyukaimu bagaimana?"

'Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?!' Batin Furihata sambil melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"HAH?!

"Aku menyukaimu."

"HAAAAAAH?!"

"Apa kau sudah mulai tuli?" Keluh Akashi.

Silahkan katakan Furihata adalah tuli atau apalah. Furihata benar-benar terkejut oleh pernyataan cinta itu. Dia tidak mimpi kan? Ya kan? Atau jangan-jangan ini April Mop?! Atau teman satu klubnya mengerjainnya dengan memaksa Akashi untuk menyatakan perasaannya?!

"Ka-kau pasti bercanda 'kan?" Tanya Furihata takut-takut. Akashi langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bilang kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku? Kau tahu aku ini-"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! TUNGGU! Aku tidak mimpi 'kan?! Astaga! Astaga! Ataukah ini salah satu kerjaan Kuroko dan Kise?!" Pekik Furihata sambil memegangi kepalanya seakan kepalanya akan lepas.

"Kau tidak bermim-"

"AH! Kau 'kan menyukai Kuroko! Tidak mungkin kau menyukaiku! TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNG-HMPH!" Ocehan Furihata segera berhenti ketika telapak tangan milik Akashi menutup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan mengapa kau membawa nama Tetsuya kedalam ini. Kuakui aku memang pernah menyukainya."

"Hmph-hmph! Hmph-hmph-hmph! (Benar kubilang! Ini mimpiiii!)"

"Yah, memang minimal klasifikasi tipeku itu seperti Tetsuya." Jelas kepala merah itu. Hati Furihata langsung lega plong. Namun juga mencelos. Ada bagian dari hatinya merasa kecewa.

Kenapa ia merasa kecewa?

"Tapi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menaruh hati padamu." Ucap Akashi lagi. Kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat mata kucing Furihata langsung membulat dan menatap pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Hei. Kau juga menyukaiku 'kan? Aku tahu itu, Kouki."

Wajah Furihata langsung memerah semerah rambut pemuda didepannya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Pfft. Setiap buat sekuel fic pasti saya ini semacam gagal! Fic absurd gaje gimana gitu orz *nangis guling2*

Kalo ada yang penasaran Kuroko bilang apa ke Akashi... Hm... Bisa saja, "Akashi-kun. Furihata-kun mengandung anakmu." /eh /ditendang. Atau silahkan membayangkan hal lain2 X'D Saya terlalu malas /slap.

Sungguh maafkan saya.

Daaaaaan!

Jawaban dari tes tadi~!

**Anda harus memberitahu ke orang yang anda tulis di No. 7 tentang psikotest ini.  
2. Orang yang anda tulis di No.3 adalah orang yang kamu cintai.  
3. Orang yang anda tulis di No.7 adalah orang yang kamu suka, tetapi bertepuk sebelah tangan.  
4. Orang yang anda tulis di No.4 adalah orang yang anda rasa paling penting bagi anda.  
5. Orang yang anda tulis di No.5 adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang anda.  
6. Orang yang anda tulis di No. 6 adalah orang yang membawa keberuntungan pada anda.  
7. Lagu yang anda tulis di no. 8 adalah lagu yang ditujukan untuk orang No.3  
8. Lagu yang anda tulis di no.9 adalah lagu yang ditujukan untuk orangNo.7  
9. Lagu yang anda tulis di no.10 adalah lagu yang melukiskan apa yang ada di hati anda.  
10. Terakhir, lagu yang anda tulis di No.11 adalah lagu yang melukiskan hidup anda**

Jitu? XD

Bagaimana menurut anda tentang fic ini? Beritahukan pikiran anda di kotak review ;;) Arigatou ne~!


End file.
